Winter Encounter Part 1
by Soldierwinter
Summary: A woman attempts to sell a dangerous weapon.
1. Chapter 1

_Gotham City – an unnamed bar – Friday, 11:30 pm_

 _Tris_

Tris sat at a table in the dimly lit bar sipping a glass of ice water. She's waiting for someone. A silver briefcase lies on the floor under her chair

She seems focused on the glass in her hand, but in truth she's scanning every person in the crowded bar. She's been waiting in the bar for a half an hour, her contact is supposed to be here by now, but her contact wasn't officially late – yet.

However, before her watch clicks over to 11:31 pm a man slides into the seat across from her. She glances up at him.

He's tall, well built, and calm looking. But that's not what catches her attention. What catches her attention is that his blue gaze is empty, not a trace of light. That raised a warning in her gut, but she ignored it.

"Do you have my money?" She hisses. She can't make out many features in the dim light of the bar, however she can just make out his dark colored sweater and catches a slight nod. "Well, where is it?" She demands.

He gestures to the back exit. Tris's gaze narrows her mind screaming _Trap! It's a trap!_ She hesitates.

But when he gets up and heads for the back exit, she has to make a decision: Stay and have to find a new buyer or finish this exchange. She hesitates a bit longer before rising and following him. But by now he's vanished from sight.

 _James_

James stands beside his car just beyond the reach of the light of a nearby lamppost. He moved quickly, and has ditched his sweater.

He wasn't expecting a _woman_ to be selling something as dangerous as the item she was selling, but that just showed how much he knew…

He hears footsteps approach.

 _Tris_

Tris approaches a lone car in the parking lot, a man stands just beyond the light of a lamppost. She halts a few feet away not recognizing the person.

 _James_

James enters the circle of light, and catches a look of relief that flashes across the woman's face, _that woman has a name,_ he reminds himself as she looks him up and down a bit of apprehension crossing her face.

He didn't blame her; he could be intimidating when he wanted to. And his military grade, bulletproof uniform didn't help matters much.

 _Tris_

Tris finally recognizes the man to be the same one who had met her in the bar. She was sure the relief she felt showed on her face. She also felt a little apprehensive as she studied him. He was tall (She knew that already), Well built (also knew that), and… intimidating looking. He steadily gazed at her with that empty blue gaze, it was impossible to judge his mood.

 _James_

James held out his hand, palm up, "Phone," He kept his gaze fixed on her. She shook her head.

"No," His gaze narrows slightly at her response and tilts his head to one side as if trying to figure out if she was actually attempting to ignore or straight out disobey his demand.

"No?" He repeats raising an eyebrow.

 _Tris_

"No," she repeats firmly in a tone that suggested argument would be unwise. She noted the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Before he replied.

"This conversation, and trade, goes no further until you hand over your phone," He pauses, studies her, then adds "And I suggest you do it of your own ability, if I have to take it off of you, it won't be fun." Tris's gaze narrowed.

"Excuse you?"

"I won't say it again. Hand. Over. Your. Phone." His tone had turned icy and his words were clipped. Her mind was yelling at her not to be so stupid. But again, she ignored it.

"No, this is a free country," She slid her hand into her pocket where her phone was, and gripped it tightly.

Only the slight shift in his gaze let her know that he had seen the movement, and knew exactly what was in her pocket.

 _James_

He admired her for her spunk… but he kept reminding himself that he was not here for a woman, just here for the weapon. He knew her phone was in her pocket. And he knew what he was going to do if she didn't hand it over.

She shook her head and took a step back, "No. You can't have my phone,"

"I never said I was going to keep it," James said tilting his head.

"I don't care; you can't have it,"

 _Tris_

"Look, Mr.…whatever your name is. You are not touching my phone,"

"Name's Anderson. James Anderson," And with that he grabbed her wrist, spun her and pinned her to his chest. "Thank you very much," He added sliding his free hand into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

 _James_

With one hand he kept her pinned against his chest and with his free one he disabled her phone. After he finished disabling her phone he released her and tossed the phone towards her. She caught it and looked it over, then attempted to turn it on. She frowned when it didn't turn on and tried again. He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at her confusion.

"What the heck did you do to my phone?" She demanded.

"Disabled it,"

"Why on earth did you do that?" She exclaimed angrily.

"The police can't track you now," He answered simply.

 _Tris_

Tris glared at him. "You know what? After that I have half the mind not to sell you this weapon." He looked completely unperturbed at her remark.

"Can we get down to business?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he responded. "Can we?"

"Where's my money?" She asked. She was getting irritated. Very irritated. She would've left already, but this was the one and only buyer offer that had come through, so she couldn't afford to walk away from this exchange.

"Let me see the weapon first," He countered.

"Look, Jerk-head. I came here to sell you a weapon, but you move the meeting place, attack me and disabled my phone. So, no. We are doing this my way,"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, my way or you can walk away," She snapped.

"I think I'll walk away…" He said turning and reaching for his car door handle. At that moment the lamppost light hit his left arm, reflecting off solid metal. Tris's eyes widened, only one man she knew of had an arm like that.

 _Metal arm…Killer reflexes…Military style uniform…._

She was putting the pieces together in her head.

 _James_

He paused door now partially open, she had gone dead silent behind him. He glanced over his shoulder wondering if he had missed her leaving. But no she was still standing there mouth open, eyes wide in shock.

He frowned wondering what her problem was.

She finally seemed to recover. She grabbed the briefcase at her feet and turned and fled.

 _Tris_

 _The Winter Soldier…Crap...I thought he was a made up story…She'd almost sold that to The Winter Soldier!..._

Tris didn't look back. But she heard him behind her. The next thing she knew she'd been tackled to the cold pavement of the parking lot. His knee was shoved into her back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He growls. She struggled underneath him then opened her mouth to scream. But it seemed he sensed that as a gloved hand was clamped across her mouth.

She struggled harder then went limp under him hoping he'd think she'd fainted. But it seemed he knew that as well and didn't let up.

 _James/the Winter Soldier_

He felt her go limp under him but he knew that trick very well, and just increased the pressure of his knee in her back. She bucked upward trying to throw him off. However, he just rode the movement.

"You ready to finish this exchange?" He hissed. She struggled violently underneath him and screamed into his hand as answer.

 _Tris_

Tris refused to do business with this monster. She had heard stories about this man, and she had simply written said stories as Urban Legends and teen made up horror stories. But now she was pinned underneath the assassin, a trained killer.

When he asked her if she was ready to finish the exchange she screamed into his hand and struggled.

She knew there was no humanly way possible to outwit the Soldier. So she'd have to try other ways to outlast him until she could get help.

 _the Winter Soldier_

He knew that the woman beneath him was probably trying to figure out a way to outwit him. But he was pretty sure that she knew what he knew. There was no way on this earth that she could humanly outwit him.

He had gotten her response and knew there was a very slim chance he'd be able to convince her to finish the exchange.

"If I let you up will you finish this exchange?" He demands.

 _Tris_

Tris stilled in her struggle as she considered her options. She had a good idea what would happen if she refused his offer… but there were dangers involved in accepting his offer. Such dangers included providing Hydra with a weapon capable of destroying a country as large as France. Or would he even let her walk away with the money? Or if he did… would he coming knocking at her door two weeks, a week, or even two days down the road?

 _The Winter Soldier_

He could tell that she was considering her options. And knew that she would choose the one most likely to keep her alive. So he wasn't surprised when she nodded.

He shifted his grip so that he had a firm hold on her arm, then pulled her to her feet. Her eyes were wide and held the _fight or flight_ look.

He studied her, trying to ascertain if she was really going to go through with the exchange.

 _Tris_

She had gone through several outcomes to this predicament, and usually they wound up with her dead. However, there was one very risky option that she was willing to attempt. But it had several possible outcomes. And she didn't like how the majority of said outcomes ended…

But it was worth a shot.

 _The Winter Soldier_

"Let me put you straight on a few things before we continue this exchange." He said in a tone that suggested no argument. "One. Trying to attract attention will end in… let's just say… unpleasant consequences… Two. You trying to leave without finishing this deal will also end in unpleasant consequences."

 _Tris_

"What are you implying?" She demands. A cold smile crossed his face.

"Who said I am _implying_ anything? I wasn't _implying_ anything…" He trailed off then looked her in the eye. "I was _threatening."_

Tris swallowed hard, realizing that the assassin wasn't kidding. She hesitated, then set the briefcase on the ground. And judging from how hard he had ahold of her arm…she'd have a bruise there come morning. If she was still alive that is.

"Let go of my arm, and I'll show it to you." She finally said. She had a feeling he wouldn't, but it was worth trying.

So she was shocked when he released her arm. "Try anything, and I won't hesitate to shoot you." He growled, sliding a SIG Sauer Pistol from a holster strapped to his thigh.

Her eyes widened. But she knelt in front of the briefcase and unlocked it, raising the lid. She then turned the open briefcase towards him.

 _The Winter Soldier_

He dropped to one knee, and studied it. He didn't believe that this small item was capable of destroying a country as large as France. He wondered if she was trying to pull one over him…But judging from her reactions he doubted it. "Why is it so small?" He glanced up at her. "That can't be capable of destroying a country the size of France." His blue gaze flashed.

 _Tris_

She shrugged. "That's how large it is. And if you do not believe me then that's your problem." She saw his blue gaze cloud over, it looked like a sky just before a storm hit. The only indicator he was getting angry

She knew she was treading dangerous ground but she presses forward anyway. "I mean it's not your fault or mine so That's your problem."

 _The Winter Soldier_

She was getting on his nerves. And it was hard to get on his nerves, However, she had managed, which was not a good accomplishment on her part. "You're trying to pull something over me. Who do you think I am? who do you take me for? A fool?" He demanded. Her eyes widened,

"No I don't You just don't believe me, So that's your problem."

"Are you trying to get on my nerves? If you are you doing a very good job with it. His gaze narrows. "It's impossible, nothing that small could destroy something as large as France." He hissed.

"Look, you can buy it or you can leave it." She said. "I built it, I know its capabilities."

 _Tris._

She noticed his gaze narrowed, it looked like he was considering something that would probably not end well for her.

"You built it?" He asked slowly. She hesitated,

"Yes, I did." His gaze went from the weapon, to her, then back to the weapon. She didn't like the way a slow grin spread across his face.

"Is this the only one?" He inquired further.

Again she hesitated, she felt that something bad was going to happen. Her stomach clenched as she responded.

"Yes, it is the only one."

 _The Winter Soldier_

His mind was racing. Hydra had created him for the purpose of furthering their cause. They had sent him to obtain this weapon at whatever cost, now he learned it was the only one of its kind. But he had the builder standing right in front of him. A stroke of luck? He didn't think so.

He realized that its being the only one and having its creator not five feet away from him was fate. He knew what his handlers would say if they were there. They would order him to bring her in.

She would be valuable. Very valuable.

When he realized that fully, a slow grin spread across his face.

"Stay here, don't move."

 _Tris_

She frowned as he strode a good distance away and pulled out a burn phone. He kept his back to her, but she had a feeling he'd know if she even changed positions. So she chose the wisest path.

She didn't move.

 _The Winter Soldier_

 _"Мне нужно подтверждение чего-то." *_ He said in Russian after dialing his handler's number.

"На что?"

"Я почти готов обменять оружие. Строитель сам пришел." He responded.

"Важность этого в том, что именно Солдат?" his handler demanded.

"Она, продавец, также является строителем оружия. Она говорит, что это единственная, что она построила." He explained.

"Ах, ты хочешь пригласить ее, не ты, Солдат?"

"Я думал, что это хорошо для бизнеса," He replied simply. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman. Then he lowered his voice and added in German. "Und sie vermutet meine wahre Identität, es wäre leicht, sie los zu werden, nachdem wir die Informationen aus ihr herausbekommen haben,"

 _Tris_

She studied him, he'd been on the phone for at least five minutes now. She shuddered as she thought about who he could potentially be calling.

He glanced back at her for a moment before returning to his conversation.

 _The Winter Soldier_

"Sie wird kommen, davon bin ich überzeugt." He said.

"Хорошо, Солдат, У тебя есть подтверждение. Директор сказал, да, привези ее, она будет ценна." Came

He hung up, then strode back over to her. "Get in the car." He ordered. He ignored her look of surprise.

 _Tris_

"No, I won't." she said.

"Трис" he growled in a foreign language. "Get in the damn car"

"No." she repeated. His gaze narrowed, then instead of arguing with her, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to cry out.

She realized that he was done playing the nice guy card.

He shoved her into the passenger's seat, slammed the door shut, then circled around to the driver's side. He slid in and started the car.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"Германия," He responded in Russian. "Germany," he then added in English.


	2. Translations

Translation for Russian/German conversation

"I need confirmation on something."

"On what?"

"I am almost ready to make the exchange on the weapon. The builder herself came."

"The importance of that is what exactly Soldier?"

"She, the seller, is also the builder of the weapon. She says it is the only one she has built."

"Ah, you want to bring her in don't you Soldier?"

"I thought it would be good for business."

"And she suspects my real identity, it'd be easy to get rid of her after we get the information out of her."

"She will come, that I am certain of."

"Alright, Soldier, you have confirmation. The Director said yes, bring her in, she'll be valuable."

Translation of Трис = Tris

Translation of Германия


End file.
